The Mafia Leader's A Kid!
by Cinder46231
Summary: There is one mafia leader that is different from the others. What if that mafia leader went to school for the first time. AU! Hints of Dark!Allen. Rated T for language. (KANDA! Learn not to swear in every sentence you say!) No Romance/Friendly Love(Lenalee! Allen"s being oblivious again) some violence (courtesy of Kanda and Allen beating Lavi for being annoying or any just for fun)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have._**

 ** _Mild OOC in quite a few characters but not a lot._**

 ** _My first fanfic so please tell me some tips for improvement._**

 ** _Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870_**

* * *

 _Prologue (November)_

"It is nice to see that everyone I called for is here." He said to the eight people in front of him.

"Anything for you, boss." A perky blonde said with a blinding smile.

"As I have said before Tamaki, when it is just the eight of us call me Allen. Anyways let's get down to business. As Cross and Neah have told you, I will be attending your school as of next year and since you six are the only ones I know that are in high school, I want your help by telling me the basics of what I need to know about school." Allen said to the six teenagers in front of him while glaring madly at the other two in the room.

"We can really use your help since neither me or Cross has been to school before." One of the adults in the room said. (Neah)

"I have. It's just that I don't want to share with the brat." Cross said with a bit of an angered tone about being said of not having an education.

Kyoya finally had enough. "Alright we'll help but only because you have the authority to throw us out." "That's a little harsh Kyoya. Allen, don't worry, well help so that you will be able to enjoy your first time at school." Nanami said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks everyone. Oh and Vinna, can you help me later because Fou won't shut up about me being horrible with anything that involves wielding a sword." Allen pouted.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I don't have anything to do anyways." Vinna replied with a bored tone.

"Thanks. See you in the training room in 20 minutes. The six of you are dismissed. I need to knock some sense into these two first." He said while glaring at a carefree Cross and a nervous wreck that was Neah.

* * *

 _Fin Prologue_


	2. The News: Part 1 (November)

_**Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**_

 _ **First Fanfic so don't hate**_

 _ **Planning to update once a month because I can't keep up with everything in life**_

 _ **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**_

 ** _Excuse any grammar. it was never my strong suit_**

" _talking"_

' _thoughts'_

 _The News Part 1 (November)_

* * *

-Situated before the prologue

Time: early morning (before dawn)

It was 5am and the alarm went off. A very grumpy silverette peeked out of his comfy, warm, covers and practically smashed said alarm. (A/N: I know I would at such an ungodly hour.) He was about to go back to sleep when a very jump uncle of said silverette came in saying in a sing song voice, "time to wake up, Allen."

"Get out Neah. I'm tired." Allen said while grabbing the remains of his alarm clock and chucking it at Neah. But who wouldn't be tired and grumpy after the meeting he had to go to last night that went up to 2am in the morning. Total hour of sleep: 3 hours.

"Allen." Neah said in a stern voice. "You know better than to stay in bed when your fellow members are downstairs waiting for orders." Allen shuddered when he remembered the mess the members made without him giving orders because he slept in and listened to Cross instead. They spent 5 hours just cleaning up and in the end Allen was so behind on work that he got less than an hour of sleep every day for a week.

"Fine, just give me some time to get ready and have breakfast." Allen said tiredly while trudging over to the bathroom with a new change of clothes.

When Allen was done showering, he got dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt, buttoned except for the very top two buttons; black jeans; a black blazer, left open; black combat boots; and a pair of his usual white gloves. He tried to tame his bed hair but failed, leaving the front combed but the back sticking up.

When he finished, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. The cook, Jerry, made his abnormally large breakfast. (Jerry was the only cook they could find without a bad attitude and could make good food as well as enough food for Allen in a short period of time.)

After greeting Jerry, he started eating his breakfast. (It consisted of 5 plates of pancakes, 2 dozen muffins, 3 plates of toast, 4 plates of eggs, 5 plates of bacon and sausages; all in large portions, and orange juice.) finished in ten minutes and just in time because Neah came to get him to give orders to the others.

When he went out to the yard; everyone (those who knew the truth) was standing in two lines, one on each side of the stone walkway, facing the other line, and waiting for their leader. (Think similar to the military in a way.) When Allen got to the front and faced the group, he was greeted with the usual good morning. "Since there is nothing on the calendar today, you are free to do whatever you wish to do. Just please don't make a mess and don't listen to a word Master says because I don't want to clean up another mess as big as the last one again." Allen said tiredly, internally praying that cross didn't make another mess. He dismissed the group after a synchronised 'understood' from everyone.

"Have a nice day at school, _Popular 6._ " Using a smirk and putting extra emphasis on the very much hated name by said 6 teenagers.

The Popular 6 consisted of Tamaki, the leader, very childish but reliable when needed; Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins, very sneaky and troublesome but has hidden smarts; Vinna, the oldest girl of the group, indifferent but not heartless; Kyoya, info broker, indifferent and heartless to everyone except friends; and Nanami, the other girl of the group, acts naïve and innocent but is probably the most ruthless and strongest of the six.

(They were all once on the streets but were taken in by the Black Order because of the skills they each possessed that made them useful in fights as well as the fact that Allen became friends with them and he chose to take them in.)

The Popular 6 got irritated and Tamaki shouted, "Can't you just call us by our names!"

"No because **1)** I want to call you what the school you go to calls you, **2)** it is easier to call you by group than it is to call you each separately and **3)** I just want to mess with you 'cause I can." Allen listed off while enjoying their faces.

Tamaki was practically pouting and Nanami whined, "But that's not fair! We can't mess around with you or else we get in trouble with Neah for disrespecting his _adorable nephew._ "

Allen was about to retort back but Kyoya cut in. "If we don't leave now we will be late for school." As a result, Tamaki and Nanami were dragged away fuming and pouting because Allen called them popular 6 again when saying good bye.

When Allen walked back into the house, he suddenly had to block a kick to the head. After the kick was a series of punches, feints, and more kicks until Allen pinned his attacker to the ground (A/N: really bad with fight scenes so simple descriptions for now. I might learn how to write a fight scene later in the story so put up with it until then.)

"Brat, I see you take everything I teach you to heart." Fou sneered from below Allen. "Training starts in 10 minutes. Don't be late or else I will be merciless." She said, knocking Allen off her and walking towards the training room. 'Aren't you already merciless? Really, attacking me out of nowhere. If I was a normal person, I would have ended up unconscious before your second hit. Geez. I don't know how Bak even survived with her before we met.' Allen didn't dare say it out loud in fear of Fou.

Fou is Allen's trainer/teacher and spar partner when everyone is busy. She is somewhat like a sister because she is there to help him when she is needed. Not that Fou would ever admit it.

Allen went back to his room to change into more suitable clothes, (think of the clothes from his time in the Asian Branch.) when he headed down to the training room he was immediately engaged into a full out match with Fou with her weapons, tonfas (A/N: I wanted to add in her scythes (is that what their called?) but I thought they were too much so 334022407 (younger sister) thought adding tonfas instead would be cooler than hand to hand combat. Your opinion on it?)

~Time Skip~ After Training -2 hours- (couldn't come up with a fight scene)

After 2 hours of sparring, the pair stopped due to the fact that Bak (Allen's tutor) decided that it was time for Allen's classes because Allen was busy later that day.

Allen went up to his room to change back to his normal clothes from earlier that day after another shower and went down to his study. Bak was already down their waiting for him.

"Okay. Today we are going to start the grade 11 curriculum because you seem to have grasped the grade 10 curriculum to the very Last detail."

* * *

TBC

Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.

Anyone want a basic bio of Allen?

Write Any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.


	3. The News: Part 2 (November)

_**Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**_

 _ **First Fanfic so don't hate**_

 _ **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**_

" _talking"_

' _thoughts'_

 _The News Part 2 (November)_

* * *

-After spar-

After 2 hours of sparring the pair stopped due to the fact that Bak (Allen's Tutor) decided that it was the right time to start teaching Allen That day's lesson because Allen would be busy later that day.

Allen went up to his room to change back to his normal clothes from earlier that day after another shower and went down to his study. Bak was already down their waiting for him.

"Okay. Today we are going to start the grade 11 curriculum because you seem to have grasped the grade 10 curriculum to the very last detail." Bak said with a hint of pride in his voice for being able to teach so much to a 12 year old boy.

Allen didn't do anything besides saying, "can we not do as much today because I still have a lot of paperwork to finish." Pointing over to the five stacks of documents that could easily be taller than he was.

"Very well since I was only going to introduce you to what you are going to learn." Bak said and opened the book that he was holding and started to explain the course.

~Time Skip~ after Bak left (2 hours of teaching)

Allen was looking through some documents when a knock came at the door. "Come in," Cross and Neah came in looking serious. "Allen, we would like to talk to you about your education."

Allen was now curious. He hasn't been doing badly. Bak even said before that he was a prodigy for being able to understand such complicated information while being able to apply it to real life. "What about it?" Allen asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"We have applied for you to go to school at Rose Cross Academy in the New Year." Cross said in a tone that Allen thought wasn't possible for the often drunk womanizer. 'Definitely nervousness,' Allen thought.

"We know we shouldn't have done it without asking you first but we thought it would be good for you to take a break from the mafia life and live your life as a normal person and maybe make some friends." Neah said in a caring tone. "We can take over for you until you graduate from school. You need to rest Allen; the way you look now gives us the feeling that you are going to die of exhaustion," Thinking as if that was the only thing bothering his nephew.

"No." said Allen, feeling mad from them disturbing his work over something so trivial.

"Plus once you become 13 you are going to be introduced to the rest of the group and from then on you won't be able to live a normal life anymore. We just want you to be able to make some normal friends before rumours start to travel about you being the leader of the Black Order." Cross said in a fatherly tone. (Is that even possible for Cross?!)

"No. I don't want a fucking loud mouth brat being my friend and bothering me when I have to worry shit about so much fucking paperwork. It's not like you're going to do them nor are they going to fucking do themselves. I even asked you to fucking help me before but you said no." Allen said irritated while gesturing to the other 4 piles of work he had left.

"We promise that this time we will do the work for you when you can't and we will come to you when decisions are made, that way we don't do something stupid and have you clean up the mess. And stop swearing you are only 11." Neah said with a please-say-yes-so-that-i-don't-seem-like-a-failure-uncle kind of face.

"Fine but only because you promised to do the paperwork for me and I can for once get a proper 8 hours of sleep. And no fair Neah you played the guilt trip face on me! You know that I have a hard time saying no to that face when I don't have enough sleep." (Allen gets to nice but very easily irritated and an easy swearer when he is tired.) Allen said finally giving in to Neah and his childish ways due to being sleep deprived.

"Okay, your first day of school starts after the winter holidays so you have until January 7th to prepare. You will be put in a grade 10 class because you may be learning grade 11 curriculum but we want to put you with a group of kids that are around a similar age but won't drag you down in your studies and if you need to know anything just ask Kyoya or Nanami because they are also going to school there and they aren't nut jobs." Cross said in his assistant attitude. (Why doesn't he ever act like that when he is drunk most of the time? Cross is Allen's assistant when he needs to be but never when he wants to.)

"Now that this is done can you leave so that I can finish the remaining FOUR PILES OF WORK THAT IS STILL SITTING OVER THERE!" Allen said rather angrily due to personality switched from lack of sleep. (There is Red: when he is super pissed, Black Allen: when he is angry, 'all three would us swear words like a sailor would.' Allen: when he is normally happy, and Mask of Mana: when he is polite and not using swear words or any signs of rudeness.) Neah and Cross quickly left; neither wanting to deal with Black Allen even though they have seen worst. (They have seen Red)

~After some of the wok~

By the time Allen made it past half of the work it was lunch and his stomach gave off a loud growl, showing that it wanted to be fed. So Allen decided that it was time to eat.

After his huge lunch he went back to work until dinner. That night Neah wasn't busy so they had dinner together before Allen finished off his work and went to his room.

After a shower he went on his laptop to catch up on the news before he changed and went to bed, and for once not at a single digit time that was after 1 am.

* * *

TBC

Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.

Anyone want a basic bio of Allen?

Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.


	4. Introductions: Part 1 (January)

_**Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**_

 _ **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**_

 _ **I skipped roughly 2 months ahead because I wanted the Christmas and New Year's theme to be about Allen spending it with Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee.**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

 _Introductions Part 1 (January)_

It was officially the first day of school for Allen. The day started like any other day. Allen would wake up tired because something made him sleep at 3 am. Then he would shower and get dressed. (He wore the clothes Tamaki told Johnny to make because his usual clothes made him look too serious.) After that he ate his large breakfast and went out to give his inner circle their orders.

But then Neah came in with the worst idea ever. He said, "I'm driving you on your first day of school!"

The look on Allen's face probably held the most fear that Neah, Cross, or anyone has ever seen on the young 12 year old.

"NO! Absolutely not! Cross is taking me and I don't care what either of you are going to say!" Allen yelled to a pouting Neah and a ready to protest Cross.

"Fine but I'm coming anyways." Neah said and ran into the garage before Allen could protest.

*sigh* "Allen, go grab your bag. I'll meet you in the garage." Cross said as he made his way towards the door that Neah went through. "Fine" Allen sighed and went to grab his bag.

~Skip~ To the Garage

"So which car are we taking?" Cross asked. The Black Order Mafia was fairly rich so they had a very large vehicle collection. (Like a shit ton that ranged from high end sports cars to everyday minivans to jets and helicopters to custom made motorcycles, though the jet and helicopter are somewhere else in the country because it's not possible to hide a helicopter in a garage, no matter how big the house.) So they had a hard time deciding which car to drive a person to school in. (Sometimes being rich takes away some common sense *hint* what is a minivan doing in the garage?)

~Time skip~ because I'm lazy

After about 15 minutes, the discussion started turning into verbal fight. Tamaki and the others came in and Allen had had enough of the argument going on so he decided to just leave Cross and Neah and made his way over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, can I get a ride to school with you guys. Those two can't seem to decide what to drive me to school in." Allen asked the responsible driver of the group.

"Sure. I don't see why not." So they made their way over to the Black Honda Pilot 2005 and got in and made their way to school.

~At School~

Kyoya parked the car in the student parking lot and they all got out. Suddenly there was a shout, "Bye Allen! Have a nice first day of school!" They all looked back to see Neah Exiting the Honda and making his way over to another car. Allen ignored Neah and made his way to the front door. Vinna brought him to the office before heading to class while he went to see the principal. He walked up to the secretary and said. "Hi. I'm the new student. Where can I pick up my schedule?"

"Allen Walker I presume?" He nodded. "Come this way." The secretary brought him to a pair of double doors saying 'Principal Komui Lee' on a metal plate. "Have a nice year at Rose Cross Academy." The secretary said and left Allen at the doors.

Allen knocked and waited until he heard a faint "come in." He walked in and was shell shocked by the amount of paperwork littering the floors. "Hello. My name is Allen Walker. Is this where I get my schedule?" Allen asked, not looking up from the mess on the floor.

"Yes. You're the new transfer student right? You can just call me Mr. Lee. I'm the headmaster. Welcome to Rose Cross Academy." Komui said as he stood up to shake Allen's hand.

"Nice to be here." "Before I give you your schedule, I would like to tell you that Cross and Neah have told me who you are. Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Komui reassured when he saw Allen's eyes widen. "But I want you to promise that no harm comes to the students of this school because of who you are."

"Very well Mr. Lee, I will make sure to do my best to keep danger and my group members from harming your students." Allen said, secretly plotting Cross and Neah's murder for revealing his secret.

"Here's your schedule then and I'll warn you now. Hit on my sister and you're going to die." Komui's aura turned dark and he pulled a drill out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, I don't even like women. Plus in my line of work, romance of any sort just gets in the way." Allen says. "O, alright then." He looks at the clock, "since homeroom just started, I'll just bring you there." Komui starts walking to the door. "Your homeroom is the same as my sister's so ill have her give you a tour." Allen follows him as they made their way to room 210 on the second floor.

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write Any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**


	5. Introductions: Part 2 (January)

_**Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**_

 _ **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**_

 _ **I skipped roughly 2 months ahead because I wanted the Christmas and New Year's theme to be about Allen spending it with Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee.**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

 _Introductions Part 1 (January)_

Komui takes Allen to his first class which was English with Mr. Yeegar. Komui knocks and walks in with Allen following behind him. He walks over and talks to the teacher then he faces the class and says, "Class this is your new transfer student, Allen walker. Please introduce yourself Mr. Walker."

Allen turns to face the class. He presents his most innocent face to the class. "My name is Allen walker. Nice to meet you," said Allen in a melodic voice.

Komui speaks up and says, "due to Allen being home schooled up until now he is smarted then those of his own age so he is being put in this class so that he is able to learn somewhat of where he left off at but not have too much of an age difference. This was requested by his guardian so he will be put in grade 10. Any questions?"

A couple hands went up and Allen choose the boy in the red hair and eye patch and green bandana. "My name is Lavi and I want to ask what grade are you in for home schooling?"

Allen simple replied "I finished the grade 11 curriculum in December." and seemed to smirk at the class's shocked faces.

Lenalee asked "my name is Lenalee. If I may ask how old are you?"

Allen smiled and said "I'm 12 years old."

After a couple more questions and a couple of gasp from the class someone built up the courage to ask the question that was on everyone's minds. Although I guess in Kanda's case it was more of curiosity getting to him. "Kanda. Why do you have a tattoo on your face and white hair?" He said in a more of a demanding way rather than a questioning tone.

Allen seems to have a bad reaction to it because he tips his head downward and his bangs covers his eyes but what scared the class was he was smiling and giving off a dark aura while chuckling evilly.

Allen looked up and replied with a sad smile, "when I was 6 I got kidnapped by a group of people and they like torturing people and I got the scar and from that trauma and shock of them carving the scar into my face I got the white hair"

The class gave a pitying look but what we find weird is he glared at us and said, "Please don't give me the pity act. I can't stand being pitied." That seemed to shock the class quite a bit because the headmaster decided to cut in.

"I think that that is enough questions for now. Lenalee can you Lavi and Kanda show him around because least one of you three will be with him each class and make sure he feels welcomed." Said Komui with a hint of nervousness in his voice

The class was officially shocked to the point of deciding to leave their eyes wide just in case of another shock coming. "Yes nii-san we will make sure he feels welcome," Said Lenalee with a bit of wariness in her cheery attitude.

'This is weird. Why isn't nii-san giving his usual death threats on every boy that shows up and is that fear I see in nii-san's eyes. Better ask if something is bothering him later.' Lenalee thought as she accepted the fact that her brother might actually be scared of someone besides her.

Komui left and Mr. Yeegar smiled said "now that introductions are over with Mr. Walker, please sit next to Kanda. He is the one with the long dark blue hair. Since it is the first day back from break I will let you have a free period to catch up."

Allen headed over to his seat with an aura that said authority and mystery and sat down turning to Kanda and extending his hand. "Allen Walker nice to meet you."

Kanda shook his hand "Yuu Kanda but don't call me Yuu. Got that Moyashi."

"Don't call me beansprout Bakanda!" Allen retorted to a shocked Kanda.

"Urasai. I will call you what you want since I'm older and don't call me that." Kanda said.

"Hi my name is Lavi Bookman. Nice to meet you Allen. Hey can I call you Moyashi-chan like Yuu-chan does?" Lavi said in his usual happy tone.

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi or I'll cut you the pieces with Mugen!" Kanda shouted back while his hands were on the hilt of his katana.

"Don't even think of calling me that or I'll beat you to pulp before Kanda can even cut you to pieces." Allen said in a disturbingly low voice along with a death glare.

Lavi looked like for once in his life he was truly scared of someone. Considering he isn't scared of Kanda's death treats with Mugen that was really saying something. "Alright I won't call you Moyashi. But you do seem short for your age."

Allen was now pissed and he got up to look at Lavi at eye level. "Now we are going to set one thing straight I am not short and you can't compare me to you guys because I am 4 years younger than you, you got that Baka Lavi."

Lavi was now staring wide eyed at Allen. He didn't think that a boy so young would be able to scare him this much. Lenalee finally stepped in and broke up the soon to be fight. "Hi my name is Lenalee it is nice to meet you Mr. Walker"

Allen seemed to do a 180° with his personality and gave Lenalee one of his sweetest smiles. "Nice to meet you Lenalee and call me Allen we don't have to be so formal here."

'Is the kid bipolar or something?' The three thought after seeing the kid's sudden change in demeanour.

~Time Skip~ (Gym Class)

Kanda, Lenalee and Allen bumped into Lavi on the way to gym class with Mr. Sackolo and everyone except Allen was in a glum mood. Even Kanda, he though, hides it with a scowl.

"He can't be that bad of a gym teacher, can he?" Allen said awkwardly while sweat dropping at the others reactions.

"You have no idea Allen-kun." "Che. You're going to get crushed in class." ("No I won't!") "He's probably crazy since he challenged Yuu." ("don't call me that!") to a sparring match." The trio said in perfect order for a simple explanation.

"Who won?" Allen asked although mentally he knew who won since has seen Sackolo fight and he is a really good opponent for hand to hand combat even though he hasn't beaten his teacher, Nanami, (she is a high school student at rose cross and is part of the popular 6) in a match before.

"Sackolo beat Kanda so bad that Kanda officially respects a teacher." "Wow, he must have beaten you good Bakanda."

They arrive at the gym and they separate to get changed.

-In the boys change room-

The boys in the class quickly get changed so they won't get a shouting session from Sackolo for being late. Well everyone except Allen. He was hesitating with his shirt after he already changed into shorts.

"Come on Moyashi. (It's Allen!) I don't want to sit through Sackolo's shouting because you were lagging behind!" Kanda shouted being really pissed about Allen being sensitive about taking off his shirt in front of him.

"I'll change! And I promise that I will not make Sackolo shout about me being late alright! So leave me alone!" Allen shouted while giving a glare at Kanda and Lavi who tried to get him out while everyone else was out in the gym.

"If you say so Moyashi, if not I will cut you to pieces. Got that?" Kanda hiss and stormed out of the change room with Lavi behind him who giving Allen a worried look.

When the door was closed Allen took off his shirt and showed his arm and his scars in their full glory along with a well-toned body. He quickly changed into a long sleeved white muscle shirt along with the white gloves he was wearing before and ran outside to meet the rest of his class.

When he got outside he saw the funniest thing ever and the complete opposite of what he expected. He expected Kanda being held back by Lavi or Lenalee so he doesn't murder anyone, but he saw that it was Mr. Sackolo being held back by a couple students and by the looks of it, it is because Kanda pissed him off and he was being held back from a bored looking Kanda.

"Ah! Allen-kun, you're done! Hurry up and help before Kanda gets chewed out by Mr. Sackolo!" Lenalee practically yelled from the front of the crowding students that were hoping to see a fight break out.

"Oh, right." Allen said while running up to Mr. Sackolo. He bowed and said "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Sackolo."

What happen next shocked all the students. Mr. Sackolo calmed down and politely said, "There is no need to bow. I know why you are late so I won't blame you if you are slightly late."

When Lavi snapped out of his shocked state he asked Lenalee, "Why isn't Moyashi-chan being chewed out by Mr. Sackolo?"

"It's Allen! And that is because we have known each other for almost 5 years." Allen said as if it was obvious. "I actually respect him for his hand to hand combat. My teacher (Nanami) can't even beat him in a match." Sackolo said rather shyly. All the students looked at Allen with wide eyes (yes that includes Kanda)

"Does that mean that he is stronger than you?" Lavi asked earning a glare from Sackolo.

"I don't know we have never sparred because he never has the time to with all the work he has to do." Allen was now mad. He smacked Sackolo upside the head and the students gasped. Sackolo was holding the throb on his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"They don't know that I'm a mafia leader and I don't want to be avoided while I'm here. If I have to go to school, I at least want some friends." Allen whispered into Sackolo's ear.

"I bet the Moyashi would get crushed if they ever did spar." Kanda sneered earning a glare from Allen.

"The names Allen, Bakanda! I want to know too. Will you have a practice match with me?" "Sure if it means Kanda will respect you more." The class cheered for being excused from Sackolo's intense gym class. But Lavi and Lenalee were worried. 'Can Allen ever go up against Mr. Sackolo? The guy is like twice his size.'

When the students were about to grab the mats the martial arts class uses Allen declined saying that he was used to fighting on hard ground. That peeked some of the students' attention. Wondering what a 12 year old boy was doing fighting without mats laid out. The students were lining the walls, some were even praying for Allen to come out alive (more like just Lenalee). The others were wondering if Allen was crazy for challenging Sackolo to a match.

After about fifteen minutes of feints, dodges, punches, kicks, and Allen giggling at the face Sackolo makes when he doesn't make contact (happens really often and apparently it is really funny to Allen) Allen stops his giggling and his face turns serious with narrowed eyes and emotionless face. What happened next was so fast that the class didn't see what happened except Kanda and Lavi. All everyone knew was that Sackolo had flown across the gym and into one of the gym wall mats. (Canadian schools have them in every grade because of people constantly sliding or running into the walls or have gym classes with jerks and bullies that can't keep their hands to themselves.)

The class stared at the smiling Allen that was giggling at Sackolo's coughing fit (impact knocked the air out of him.) Kanda and Lavi were shocked so bad that Kanda actually had an emotion on his face instead of his scowl and Lavi had a monotone look that said 'this kid is interesting, might want to stick with him if I don't want to be bored.'

Lenalee, the first one to get out of her shock and ran over to see if Mr. Sackolo was alright.

Allen went over to Sackolo, "That was a nice match. You have improved since the last time I saw you fight. It's nice to have a match where I don't end up bruised or bloody. " Allen bowed and left the gym filled with still shock students.

"What did he mean by ending up bruised and bloody? Isn't he just a 12 year old naïve Moyashi?" Kanda whispered to Lavi.

Lavi shrugged 'Just what kinds of secrets are you hiding Allen Walker?' Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee thought as they watched Allen leave for lunch.

~time skip~ (lunch)

After a tour of the first half of his schedule and the match in gym they found Allen in the cafeteria. They were in the lunch line.

"Hey Moyashi-chan!" Lavi yelled while glopping on Allen.

"My name's Allen!" Allen yelled. Right into Lavi's ear.

"Oowww. Why did you do that?" Lavi whined while rubbing his ears. Then like as if nothing happened he goes and asks, "So what did you mean in gym?"

"What did I mean by what Lavi?" Allen asked as he moved up in the lunch line. (Takes forever. Can take up to 20 min before it's your turn. Why can't people make their decisions and count out their money before they reach the lunch lady?)

"You were talking as if you leafed how to fight on the streets." Lavi said as if it was obvious 'does Allen not think that what he said was abnormal?'

"Did it? It just said the truth. That's how Cross taught me. Then my teacher kept teaching me the same way after with the rest of her students so I thought that was how every kid was taught." He didn't mention how the other students were the rest of the Mafia or that Cross taught him near nothing except that debt collectors are strong as fuck.

"No Allen-kun. I think your teachers are just special. Normally there are mats to protect the students." Lenalee supplied while wondering what kind of teacher it was and how they got their license.

"What's the point of learning how to fight and protect yourself if you are being taught in a safe environment? When the time comes and one has to fight inhe outside world their will not be any mats." Allen said as he went up to the order window.

"Hello there. Aren't you just the cutest thing. Would you happen to be Allen Walker? Jerry told me all about you. So what would you like. Hope my cooking will be as good as my brother's." The lady at the window said (imagine girl Jerry without sunglasses and dreadlocks.)

"I'm sure your cooking is just as good as Jerry's, Mary." Allen said with a smile while ignoring the looks from the three behind him for knowing the lunch lady on a personal level and from the earlier conversation.

"Well Hun what will it be?" "(A long list of food that is too long for me to type) and 20 mitarashi dango please." Allen said in one breath like as if he has done it before.

"Oi. Moyashi. You're never going to be able to finish that so save some food for the rest of the school." Kanda said (internally he is shocked that Allen ordered that much and praying that there will ever enough food left so that he could get his soba.)

Mary stuck her head out of the window and said, "Don't worry there is enough food for you to get your soba Kanda. Allen's family is providing the money to pay for his food as well as giving the cooking staff new equipment so that they are able to keep up with the orders of everyone else with Allen also getting his food."

"Allen, are you rich or something?" "No. why do you ask?" "Then how is your family paying for so much stuff and why are you going to school here?" "Because Lavi, I'm only going to school until grade 12. Then I'm going to be homeschooled again until I'm old enough to access my inheritance, and there's my food." Allen walks over to the pick-up window and leaves the other three even more suspicious of him.

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**

 **Should I post each of their schedules in the next chapter?**


	6. Introductions: Part 3 (January)

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have._**

 ** _Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870_**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Introduction part 3_

~Lunch~

After the four got their food they made their way towards an empty table. Unfortunately, said table was on the other side of the room which allowed people an opportunity to notice and stare at Allen and his mountain of food. By the time they made it to the empty table they had the entire cafeteria's attention, but it's not like Allen cared. He just sat down and started eating. Most would thing that people who eat a lot don't have table manners but Allen was a gentleman. So imagine Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda's surprise when they saw Allen eating at choke worthy speed but still able to have manners better than that of a prince from England.

Of course that was after they stared at Allen for 10 minutes and snapped out of the shock. So when they started eating, they thought they should start a conversation to slow Allen down before he could choke. Of course with Allen's appetite, that didn't happen, and of course with Lavi being Lavi he asked something stupid.

"Allen, how does your family have enough money to feed you?" 'Of course he would ask that.' Thought Lenalee as she smacked him on the back of his head and scolded him about being rude while Kanda face palms.

"My uncle's a CEO and my guardian is his assistant. A pretty steady income every month." Allen answers then starts eating a plate of chicken. "Even though Mary's cooking is different from Jerry's, it's still delicious."

"I was meaning to ask but who's Jerry?" Lenalee asked hoping to start a conversation that wasn't rude like Lavi's question.

"He's Mary's brother and he also works at my house, cooking for me and my family." Allen said. By then he finished more than half his food which was shocking a lot of people. (Who we're too busy staring to eat their lunch. *Haven't your parents taught you people that staring is rude.*)

"Wow. Lucky, you don't have to cook for yourself. Jiji is always nagging me about my cooking." Lavi whines which earned him another smack on the head.

"That was after Jerry was hired. Before that I was the one that cooked because Cross made everything with alcohol and uncle Neah couldn't make anything except sweets and everyone else just made inedible pieces of burnt rock." Allen said as he finished his last piece of food which reminded the rest of the students' that they didn't finish their lunch yet. Since the three that were sitting with Allen were eating the whole time they finished and were waiting for Lunch to end.

So they continued to talk while waiting for the last 20 minutes to pass.

"If you were the one cooking before than you must be a good cook. Can we come over one day to try your cooking?" Lavi asked.

"Sure but I'll have to ask uncle Neah before you come over since some of the people in my house doesn't like strangers so much." Allen replied knowing that they can't come over because of all the "brothers" at his house.

Allen, do you not live with your parents? I've only heard about your uncle." Lenalee asked catching on to Allen's lack of mention of his parents.

Allen looked down and said, "I don't have parents, only a foster father that died." He sounded so sad that he looked like a small child that was in a lonely room.

"Oh...um...sorry I asked." Lenalee said, really awkward with the silence that came after Allen's reply.

*Ring*

"There's the bell, Lets head to class." Allen said as he stood up and made his way to class with Kanda behind Hamas the two made their way to Art.

~End of the day~

It was the last class of the day and Allen had music with. She is more than a music teacher though, she is also a Black Order member as well as being a really nice "friend" of Cross'. She is a very nice woman, somewhat like a mother figure to Allen.

So at the moment Kanda and Allen were walking in silence heading to their last class of the day that they also shared with Lavi and Lenalee. But what Allen didn't know was that he knew the teacher and that if he didn't leave soon, he would have to be embarrassed in front of the class.

Sadly, Allen's teacher wasn't in the classroom when he went in so when he sat down in a chair in the classroom he fell out of it as the teacher walked in. when he got up to leave the classroom, the teacher stepped in from of him.

"Hello Allen. It's good to see that you are in school. So how has Cross been lately? Has he been giving you any trouble?" Anita said with a smile.

"It's been alright until him and uncle Neah decided to put me in school." Allen replied.

"Well since you are here, let's see how much you have improved since the last time I heard you play." Allen sighed and started to walk back to his chair.

"Class, today since Allen is not part of a section yet, i want you to help with deciding where Allen will go. He will play a variety of instruments, and then when he is done we will ask each section if they want him in the group. So Allen, What will you play first?" Anita asked as Allen looked at her in fear because of what she just said.

Throughout the whole period, Allen played almost everything (Brass, Woodwinds, Percussion, and Strings). The only instrument left to play was the piano in the back of the room. The whole class was shocked that such a young boy could play so many instruments.

"Since you seem to like to hear me play so much, how about you decide what i play for the piano." Allen asked Anita as he made his way over to the piano. Most have not heard what the piano in the music room sounds like but one thing everyone knows is that even though nobody plays it the piano is always cleaned and tuned. Nobody knows why this school would have a piano, a grand piano at that, when nobody at school plays it but they are starting to think that it should be used if it's going to be at school.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters._**

 ** _Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions._**

 _ **Should I post each of their schedules in the next chapter?**_


	7. Schedules upon request

**This is for the people who asked for the schedules.**

Schedules for daily classes

Allen's schedule

1st period: english

2nd period: math

3rd period: history

4th period: gym

5th period: art

6th period: science

7th period: martial arts

8th period: music

Kanda's schedule

1st period: english

2nd period: math

3rd period: history

4th period: gym

5th period: arts

6th period: science

7th period: martial arts

8th period: music

Lavi's schedule

1st period: english

2nd period: arts

3rd period: history

4th period: gym

5th period: journalism

6th period: science

7th period: math

8th period: music

Lenalee's schedule

1st period: english

2nd period: math

3rd period: dance

4th period: gym

5th period: history

6th period: science

7th period: arts

8th period: music

Thanks to those who read my story


	8. Authors Note

For those who meant they wanted the schedule for what happens in the story, I'll post that at the bottom of the next chapter. Thanks. Bye


	9. Introductions: Part 4 (January)

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have._**

 ** _Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870_**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Introduction part 4_

"How about the composition Mana and Neah wrote, they are the reason this school even has a piano. So why not get the chance for a flash from the past since you're here." Anita said. Anita did enjoy the song those brothers would play back when she, Cross, Mana, and Neah all went to school together. Although she doubted Allen would know the words Mana wrote to go along with Neah's piece.

"Let me guess, you want me to sing too, don't you?" Allen asked. It wasn't that he couldn't sing, it was the fact that it was in a completely different language. He has no problem understanding it, he knows almost all the languages in the world from all the business trips he went on with Neah, but it was the fact that he didn't want Kanda to hear it because the song is a lullaby and having Kanda know that makes him feel like he will be laughed at for a while.

Anita's reply was a smile which caused Allen to sigh before he started playing.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

 _hitotsu futatsu to_

 _ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

 _yume yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _ikutsu inori wo_

 _tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

As the song finished he realized that the whole class was silent and that he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, all he could see was the whole class with tears in their eyes. Anita's clapping snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"So class, what group you think he should be in. Please write your choice on a piece of paper and put it in this bucket." Anita held out a black bucket and the whole class went up with their votes.

~A little later~

"So it is agreed that by vote, Allen's instrument for the rest of the school year will be the piano." She got nods from the class and from then it was official.

"But since there aren't that many songs that are done in this class that have piano in them, there will be times when Allen will play another instrument." Anita said but then remembered the instruments in the school. "Allen, will you be using your own instruments from home or the ones from school because if you are using the ones from school then you might have to bring some of yours from school anyways because we don't have enough of some instruments for you to have your own." "It's fine. I'll just bring the ones that you can't spare but you know they are different from the ones at school right?" Allen's own instruments were all customized to be white with gold coloured accents except his own piano which was white except for the inner workings and the main keys which were normally gold and white, respectively. On his piano the main keys were black and the sharp and flat keys were white. But he doubted that he had to bring all his instruments so he thought it was okay.

"That's alright; it doesn't matter if they are a different colour. I believe that you only need a saxophone. There should be at least one extra of every instrument so I guess you could use those instead. I'll check later but I think the last saxophone is broken and was going to be repaired later when it was needed." Anita said.

"I'll bring it anyways since I was planning to join band." Allen replied "You will have to sign up next year because you can only join by signing up at the beginning of the year, as well as the other clubs." "Dammit, fine." The bell rang and they were dismissed. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen headed for Allen's locker. The three were planning toinvite Allen to hang out after school but when they asked all he said was, "Sorry. I can't. I have a …um…family meeting? Yeah, a family meeting, so bye." Before he ran off and got into a car before the car drove away.

"The three were suspicious because they recognized the car that Allen got into, it was the same car that six of the most popular kids in school use.

~Next day~

When Allen showed up for homeroom the three asked him why he got into the car that the most popular group of kids in school used. All he said was "I know them. They live near me so they offered me a ride home when I asked because Cross couldn't pick me up yesterday." Before the three could ask any more homeroom started. 'That was close, couldn't have told them the truth.' If they knew the P6 were heading to a meeting that was about the gathering they were having that weekend and they needed to plan. So they called Allen's inner circle. 'If this keeps happening they will get suspicious of all the dodging of answers.' Allen thought as Mr. Yeegar went through attendance.

Later that day the three asked if they could go to Allen's house but Allen said no too quickly before running off which created more suspicion. 'They can't know about the meeting that was going to happen.' (They were planning to make the gathering the day they revealed the real boss of the mafia because it was the 6th year anniversary since the group became official and the group outside of Allen's inner circle were starting to get curious and Allen's identity was getting harder to hide.) 'I'm usually not so jumpy. Why am I acting like this? Is it because I have normal friends? It probably is. I should be more careful before they start asking.'

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**

 **The schedule is not organized by chapters. The topics for each month are in accordance with the month in which the plot takes place. (Ex. Introductions: Part# (Jan) means that the events that happen in the chapter named Introductions have a plot that uses January as the time in which the events happen.)**

 **The List:**

 **November- News about school**

 **January- Prologue/ Start of school/ Discovery**

 **February- Valentine's Day**

 **March- Sick**

 **April- Hangout, Math/Science Contests**

 **May- Exams**

 **June- Science Transfer**

 **July- Surprise summer visit**

 **_Grade 11_**

 **September- Back to school**

 **October- Join band/ Club fair/ Halloween**

 **November- Club/ Team practices**

 **December- Christmas/ New Year's/ Allen's birthday**

 **January- Meeting trouble with Noah**

 **February- Another run in with Noah**

 **March- PANIC! College/ University selection**

 **April- Easter**

 **May- Exams/ Report cards/ Post-secondary replies**

 **June- Concert**

 **July- Fight and Coma**

 **August- Wake up**


	10. Discovery: Part 1 (January)

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have._**

 ** _Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870_**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Discovery: Part 1_

~Next Day...again~ (I'm lazy and bad with writing so this is the only way for you to avoid horrible literature)

The three have been getting suspicious. (Really it's only Lenalee and Lavi, Kanda doesn't really care.) So Lavi, being the "genius" that he is, thought that it would be a good idea to make a deal wiht Allen where they would issue challenges and if Allen lost any one of them, they would get to go to Allen's house. Lenalee chose to stay out of it but Lavi and Kanda issued challenges. (Kanda only did it because he wanted to see Allen loose and he himself hates losing to others.)

Kanda: Challenge- Race_ Winner: Allen (By 200 metres)

Lavi: Challenge- Poker_ Winner: Allen (Poker Demon_ Lavi- Status: Traumatized)

Kanda: Challenge- Fight_ Winner: Allen (Kanda! you are an idiot! He beat Sackolo! What is wrong with you!)

Lavi: Challenge- International Chess_ Winner: Allen (Lavi, are you stupid or something? He is a 12 year old in a 10th grade class. )

Kanda: Dropped Out_ Reason: Pride

Lavi: Challenge: Swimming_ Winner: Allen

... more of Lavi being humiliated...

After some more challenges Lavi decided that they couldn't win and Allen showed that he was getting pissed about them going to his house and the constant challenges by showing a little bit of Black Allen (Black aura, Murderous glare, death threats) Red would have traumatized them so Allen held back.

Since the three don't seem to learn they thought they could follow Allen home to find out where he lives.

But they never expected Allen to live in a mansion in one of the richest parts of the city. They knew not to go in though because they were told by the adults in their lives that the place where Allen just walked into belonged to one of the two in town mafias (The other being the Noahs. Reason they know school background checks and Bookman is also a historian that researches about people like them.)

When they saw Allen at the door they saw him being friendly with two people that looked like they were in their thirties, one with long red hair and the other with gray skin, along with the 6 most popular students in school. They behaved like as if they've known each other their whole lives. As the group walked into the house Lavi and Lenalee saw that there were people lined up on either side of the walkway and they were all bowing at Allen, who waved his hand before the two lines of people stood up straight.

At that moment Lavi and Lenalee knew that Allen had some authority in this group as well as having many more secrets then they suspect.

"But the only way he could have any authority over the Black Order Mafia is if he is the leader because Nii-san said that they only follow the orders of the leader and no one else, even if they are related or older than the leader unless the leader says so. As long as the leader is alive, they only follow their leader. "Leanlee said as she turned to look back at Lavi and Kanda.

"But doesn't that house also belong to the boss of the really large music company called Campbell Music Industries. Besides, how could Allen be the leader of a mafia group." Lavi said thinking of that perhaps the CEO of the music company is a mafia leader.

"It looks far-fetched but possible to me. The Moyashi is stronger and smarter than he should be and didn't he seem to have a really dark side when we were pissing him off about going to his house. Not any normal 12 year old should be like that. Plus he ticks me off with the way he acts so maturely." Kanda said, deciding to put in his own one-two, which shocked Lenalee and Lavi by talking at his analyses of Allen.

"I see your point but could it really be because his family is part of the mafia and not because he is the leader." Lavi said, still not believing Allen could hold so much power.

"Didn't you see the authority he had over the the ones who were lined up. He got them to rise at the wave of his hand. Then there's Tamaki and the rest of his little group along with two men who walked behind him like as if he was the center of the whole situation." Kanda said, shocking himself by saying so much.

"Fine! he's the leader but how is he related to Campbell Music Industries? The CEO lives in that house. The CEO's name is Neah Walker, I think. Same last name. But it couldn't be that they were father and son. They look nothing alike and wasn't his father Mana Walker?" Lavi asked trying to figure stuff out and move along with the conversation.

Kanda puts a hand over Lavi's mouth before he could say another word. "Shush, Someone's coming." While Kanda was looking around to see who was coming over, he didn't check behind them, which was where Cross and Neah were standing.

"I want you to forget everything you saw today and not ask Allen about it." Cross said suddenly, scaring the three that were hiding in the bushes

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**


	11. Discovery: Part 2 (January)

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have._**

 ** _Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870_**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Discovery: Part 2_

"I want you to forget everything you saw today and not ask Allen about it," Cross said suddenly, scaring the three that were hiding in the bushes.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked as he slowly move to guard Lenalee, Kanda doing the same thing on the other side

"My name is Neah and this is Cross. I am his uncle and Cross is Allen's legal guardian ." Neah introduced

"I'm Lenalee Lee, this is Kanda Yuu, and this is Lavi, nice to meet you." She moved out from behind the boys. (Girls can take care of themselves thank you very much.)

"So care to tell us what is going on?" Lavi asked, still suspicious but not as much because these men were the ones taking care of Allen.

Neah tried to explain, "We only want Allen to have a shot at having a normal school life." "If he finds out, he will want to quit school because he has enough people fearing him in his life. So all we ask is that you give him a normal school life and not tell anyone about it. Just so that he has some happy memories." Cross added on, being completely out of character. (According to Neah)

"And if you tell anyone about Allen being the leader to your classmates we will silence you. Don't think we won't and your principal already knows so don't think telling him will change anything." Neah said as he glared at the paling figures before him.

"Allen has been known to act weirdly at times so if anything were to happen to him call one of these numbers. It's our private number so if something happens at school call us because he is still on the run from some people and we don't want to risk losing him because he ran off." Cross handed Lenalee a sheet of paper with two phone numbers on it.

"If you can't get in contact with either of us for some reason ask Tamaki or Kyoya for help. They would know what's going on. Don't ask any teachers because we don't want to get them fired, one of them still has a family to take care of and can't afford to lose a job." Cross went on.

"You understand right or else we will have to take drastic measures right now." Cross threatened as he slowly advanced while moving his hand towards his gun, Judgement, which was hidden under his jacket.

"Yes, sir," Lenalee squeaked

"Che." Kanda looked away when Cross glared at him.

"Sure but can I ask you something?" Lavi asked, his curiosity coming back.

"Sure," Neah said as Cross took a step back and looked at Lavi.

"How is Allen related to Campbell Music Industries and how is he a mafia leader at 12?" Lavi asked.

"He's my nephew, Neah **Walker** , Pleasure to meet you." Neah smiled and shook Lavi's hand.

"Him being a mafia leader is half my fault and half Mana's fault. He gained quite a lot of respect, followers, sources and a mean reputation when he was paying back my debts at age 5. As well as getting all the connections from Mana for being Mana's adopted son. Mana was an important person because only he and a couple others were brave enough to go against the Noahs when they went out attacking civilians. He won Mana's connections and his new followers over through fear after Mana died. He was scared everyone with the crazy strength of his left arm, a large amount of intellect through photographic memory and the fact that he has injured so many people at a really young age from self-defense against other attackers." Cross said then stopped, hoping Neah would continue. Which he did.

"Allen grew up fighting on the streets since birth because his parent abandoned him for his deformities. The Allen you see at school is the Allen created by Mana, who adopted Allen at age 2, (If you are fighting in the streets to survive by birth the world is ruthless.) but my brother, Mana, died when Allen was 3 so he regained his rude attitude during the 3 years he spent on the streets and living with Cross while he paid back his debts. When Allen turned 6, he finished paying back the debts and stopped being Cross' apprentice and made enough money for the Black Order Mafia to be reformed and stood as the leader ever since." Neah said, glad that it was over because he really didn't like talking about Allen's past but since Komui said these three can be trusted, he decided to risk it.

Lenalee was crying by the end of the story. "He went through so much and he is still so young."

"That's why we sent him to school. He is already acting like an adult and we want him to keep his childhood how a little bit longer. We want him to be at least normal for a little while." Neah said getting near tears at thinking that his nephew won't be needing him anymore. (Not that Allen needed help but he asked to keep Neah happy.)

"We would like to keep in touch so we can talk if we ever need to and don't tell Allen you know. Just act like yourselves. If you ever need anything, ask us, in exchange for keeping an eye on Allen." Cross said but started to regret it when Kanda said,

"You better not back out of that."

"Of course, just stay away from the house uninvited because people here will think you are enemies," Neha warned as he started to walk away.

"Sure, we'll make sure to call first next time," Lavi answered.

"Bye and remember to act normal," Neah and Cross warned.

"Wait, how did you know we were here and how did you stand behind me without any of us noticing?" Kanda asked, not happy to know someone out did him.

"Because a) you are not as observant as you think and b) I used this trick to hide me and Allen from debt collectors when he was still my apprentice," Cross said feeling proud that he got to insult the samurai while listing.

"Che." "We promise to give Allen a great school year," Lenalee promised, not hearing Kanda's growl of protest.

"Thanks." Neah smiled before he and Cross started walking back to the house.

"It looks like this will be a fun school year," Lavi said, not at all worried.

"Yeah, it's not like we won't have a whole mafia group after us if we mess up," Kanda said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"We'll be fine, just stop picking fights and nothing will go wrong." Lenalee said as they started walking home.

Lavi might be right, Kanda is right, Lenalee is far from the truth. But the only was to find out is to let the story progress.

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**


	12. Valentine's Day: Part 1 (February)

**Disclaimer: 323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**

 **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Valentine's Day_

Its been a month since Allen started school and the discovery Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee made about his identity (even though Allen himself doesn't know about that yet) and everything seemed to be like any other time when there is a new student at school. The kid would show up, everyone ties to get to know them, the student ends up with an already made group of friends, then they blend in with the crowd.

Lets just say that happened for about a week until more discoveries were made. Although the first three things on the list did happen; Allen showed up, people "tried" to get to know him, he became part of Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee's group of friends; he didn't exactly blend in with the crowd after that.

It often was because of his appearance because white hair, scar, small size, and still managing to rock them and look handsome and cute at the same time wasn't exactly normal. But discoveries about him were still made about him that involved more than just his looks. His classmate now knew not to second guess Allen's intelligence because as they progressed through that month they found out that Allen is a genius; and for the ones who were friends with the ones who were in Allen's class, they learned to also not go against Allen as well as not doubt him, especially when he is in a bad mood. But people are stupid, arrogant, and get jealous very easily which is what takes place in today's story because on their calendars today is February 14th also known as Valentine's Day.

What happen's today would make Allen prefer the chocolate that his group makes because today is the day where both guys and girls give or exchange chocolate/candies with the ones they like, love, adore, or cherish. (Not the biggest event in Canada, but it tends to be roses instead of chocolate at my high school but chocolate seems better here.)

On any other day Allen would just wake up, do his morning routine, have breakfast, then have someone drive him to school but today he had one extra step before he goes to school because today is the day where he had to sit in his living room and receive all the chocolate his group makes for him. Most of them from the people who respect him but then there are people like Neah and Cross, who does it so Neah doesn't kill him, and the Popular 6 who have a different reason every year.

It's not that Allen hates it but he always questions why they do this much because it's not just Valentine's Day that they over do it. 'When do they find the time to do this, I always find stuff for them to do to keep them busy this month.'

Allen was currently sitting in the living room and receiving the chocolate from the rest of the group. It was nearing the end where it was Neah an the Popular 6 left. Neah tends to go last because he didn't want others to see what he gave his nephew. This year he went over the top and made a chocolate keyboard with white chocolate as base blocks and having it make up most of the keyboard and had dark and milk chocolate be accents and the white keys of a normal piano (think the 14th's piano but it looks like a keyboard and is made of chocolate, roughly that colour scheme.)

Allen stared at it, thinking how he was going to eat that. 'Better yet where am I going to keep this?' Now normally Allen could finish this amount of chocolate no problem but he also had the rest of the chocolate he got from the group he had to think about which was in three huge mountains that was easier taller than him sitting to his left.

"But that aside he did what he didn't do often. He got up and hugged Neah and said, "Thank you Neah, and I got you something." Allen held out a tiny bag of chocolates, all in the different shapes of musical instruments and had a red ribbon tied on top.

"Oh Allen, you didn't have to get this." Neah said as he received the gift with a smile. "I wanted to make you something.""You made these?""Yeah, since I never get to do anything for you since I'm always busy and I had time to make something for you so I made you these." Neah hugged his nephew. "Thank you."

"Now I have to get to school before I'm late." Allen said as he went to grab his bag.

"Have a nice day at school Allen." Neah waved from the front door as Allen got in the car. Allen did not see it coming but he will see that Valentine's Day is not always this sweet.

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**


	13. Valentine's Day: Part 2 (February)

**Disclaimer:** **323902478 doesn't own D. Gray-man or any other character assumptions you may have.**

 **Written with the help of 334022407 and 334969870**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Valentine's Day: Part 2_

When he got to school he could see a lot of girls waiting in the parking lot and when he got out of the car he was crowded by girls trying to give him chocolate

~Time Skip~ The lockers

Allen's hands were filled with chocolate and that wasn't all of it because he had the rest of the chocolate in the car that he sent home where it would probably make another pile. He was going to put all of the chocolate in the car but he couldn't fit them in there without affecting the here he is with his arms full of chocolate and when he opens his locker . . . surprise! More chocolate. But thank heavens there is enough room left in his locker for him to fit the chocolate in his arms and still have room for his books.

But that's not the end of it, when he got to his desk he saw a small pile of chocolate on it. (how many people are in this school? Later. But some of those chocolates are friendship chocolates so repeats)

When Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee showed up they saw Allen moving the chocolate into his bag.

"Well, isn't somebody popular." Lavi said with a grin as he saw Allen struggling to put all the chocolate in his bag.

"Does this go on all day?" Allen asked and they nodded. "I don't think my locker has enough room for this." Allen sighed.

"It can't be that bad." Lenalee said, " After all, every year the three of us get chocolate but it doesn't fill a locker even with the three of us."

"I have a car, half a locker, and a bag full of chocolate right now." Allen said trying to challenge Lenalee

"Wow. Never thought a moyashi could get so popular in one month." Kanda said as he walked to his own desk which also had it's own pile of chocolate.

"It's not exactly easy to hide with this appearance and my name is Allen, Bakanda!" Allen said calmly as he sat down after being successful with stuffing the chocolate into his bag.

"Well this is a school of 2000 people and more than half are girls so I'm sure you are not done receiving since all the chocolate you are receiving aren't exactly small." Lavi said while eating from the pile on his desk.

So by lunch Allen had his locker filled with chocolate, his bag filled to the point he had to carry his books in his hands and he he had to ask for his driver to come back to pick up some more chocolate. By rough estimation he had received almost 700 chocolates by lunch and if there are as many girls in this school as Lavi said he still had 300+ more chocolates to go.

*Sigh* "I hope this day will end sooner because I don't know where else to store the chocolate." Allen said as e made his way over to the cafeteria.

"Moyashi-chan! Share some chocolate with me please. I finished mine already. Plus I don't think you can eat this much even in a year." Lavi said as he hoped to get some of the cocoa goodness.

"Fine, only because I have nowhere else to put them until I get home." Allen said as he got his lunch and made his way over to the table and proceeded to dump the chocolate onto the table.

"How did you get so much anyways?" Kanda asked looking up from his soba to see Lavi eating the chocolate that Allen got.

"How should I know. I don't know how any of this works anyways. I only ever get chocolate from family or from girls I meet at the meetings I go to with Neah when I get dragged there."

"So yo get chocolate from Neah too. That's so sweet." Lenalee said thinking of her own brother and when they exchange chocolate every year.

"He tends to go over the top but it's nice to know that he cares to pull time time out of his schedule to make chocolate for me." Allen smiled.

"What do you mean over the top? Does he make them really big or something?" Lavi asked still eating the chocolate on the table.

"He made me a life size white chocolate keyboard with dark and milk chocolate accents. It's solid chocolate too because it was relly heavy. He even tempered the chocolate so it doesn't melt at room temperature." Allen said and giggled at his friends reactions which were wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow, Neah really loves you to make that for you." Lavi said after which he went back to the chocolate. "Yeah he does and since this year I had time to him something, I gave him some as a thank you for all the other ones from the years before." "He must have loved it. " Lenalee said, "Yeah, he was crying when he got it." "Wow."

"While we're on the topic of giving chocolate. Here." Allen said as he gece Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda each their own box. "I didn't know what you guys would like so I made a little bit of everything." "Wow. Thanks Moyashi-chan." Lavi said as he opened the box. What shocked the three was that they recieved a chocolate book. (Refers to the chocolate book How To Cook That made. search it up on Youtube for how to make one.) "Each of the pages are a different flavour. I had time after Neah's chocolates but I was running out of milk chocolate so I made them like he ones I made for Neah where every piece of chocolate had a filling but I used dark chocolate for the cover and I made white chocolate pages with the filling in between." Allen explained as the three of them stared in awe at their hands. "The chocolate won't melt even if it sits in room temperature because I tempered it."

"Allen-kun, this is beauiful." Lenalee said as she opened it and saw that each page looked like it had writing on it and the title of each page had a flavour on it.

WHen nobody heard Kanda say something they looked and saw something that they couldn't believe. Kanda Yuu, who hated sweets was eating the chocolate. "This ones not bad." was all he said as he went back to eating the page. "Oh my god! Yuu's eating chocolate of his own free will. Allen, you're a miracle worker." Lavi said.

"I was careful when I made his. I tried to find a white chocolate that wasn't really sweet since I heard he hated sweet things and the fillings in his book aren't mainly the sweet ones. There are more flavours like chili and sea salt caramel, and by the looks of it he likes the chili flavour." Allen said as he read the title of the page Kanda was eating.

"Wait. Is rose a flavour?" Lenalee asked as she stopped on the page that said rose and was tinted pink. "Yeah it's a refreshing flavour but i chose it because I thought you might like the smell of the flowers in your book." "Wow. Thank you." 'Now how do I keep this without Komui taking it away.' "If you are worried about Komui you don't have to because I already asked before I made it."

"This is so detailed Allen, where did you get all this information from." Lavi was reading the words on one of the pages and the facts it had on blueberries were so accurate. "Oh, I just went through some cook books, asked Jerry about some and went through my library for the others. If I am making chocolate for people I wasn't going to half-ass it. Plus when I was asking people about it I figured out what some of there favourites were so when I was making there chocolates I knew what to do without asking, so score for me." Allen said, proud that he found the time to make chocolate for so many people. Man, when homework is finished first, anyone could find the time to do anything.

"Let me guess. All the chocolates you made for Cross had liquor, didn't it." Lavi laughed as he stated the obvious. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to do Cross'. I couldn't use the liquor in the house because it's his and he would yell at me if I took his liquor so I had to go but some but I couldn't buy it because I wasn't 19 and everybody who was 19 or older would have told Cross if pressured so I had to bring Neah, who was complaining all the way there about buying liquor. But I couldn't tell him the reason or else he would know anout me making chocolate." |Allen said as everyone except Kanda, who was looking through the other flavours in his book, laughed.

By then the lunch bell rang and they went to classes as Allen went through receiving more chocolate until the end of the day.

~Time Skip~ Home

When he got home, all he saw was the fact that his living room was filled with chocolate.

Allen sighed as he went to his living room and emptied out the chocolate in his bag (the ones in his locker were already sent home earlier.) into the piles. He then picked up the chocolate keyboard that Neah gave him and put it to the side. He then pulled a lever which allowed a tube to come out of the ceiling and sucked up the chocolate to his food safe. (Just like how Cross had a safe for his liquor.) After that he brought the chocolate keyboard to his room and proceeded with the rest of his afterschool routine like it was a normal day. Not one filled with mountains upon mountains of chocolate.

 **TBC**

 **Please review 'cause I need to know what I need to change for future chapters.**

 **Write any questions you might have so that I can clear it up in maybe some side chapters or if there is enough then an update dedicated to clearing up those questions.**


End file.
